


Psychic

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovi gets bored in a meeting and has to entertain himself. He is a slut for giving blow jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychic

In Lovino’s defence, it was a really boring meeting. It was only natural that his mind was beginning to wonder.

_‘“Please…” He breathed. “I want to taste it.” Down on his knees, he nosed at his lover’s crotch, only a thin layer of fabric between him and his goal.’_

To anyone watching him, there wouldn’t be any visible change. He still felt like everyone knew what was going through his head.

 _‘He finally had the weight of it on his tongue and the musky scent in his nose and his lips were stretched around Antonio’s cock in the most delicious of ways. He moaned softly in appreciation and bobbed forwards as a hand gripped his hair. A soft murmur of Spanish came from above him. Lovi didn’t pay any attention to what he was saying; instead he chose to pull off and drop a smattering of light kisses and teasing little nips to Antonio’s inner thighs. He noted with satisfaction how the muscles jumped and twitched as he rose higher up, his tongue flicking out along the crease. Another little groan drifted down to him and, as he pressed a kiss to the shaft, Lovino smirked. Maybe this time, he could see how much teasing it would take for Antonio to snap and just_ use _him._

_He dragged his tongue all the way up, from base to tip. Fuck, but he loved the taste. Could spend a whole day in bed, just worshipping Antonio’s cock. Over and over and over again._

_Not that he’d ever tell the bastard.’_

Lovino shifted uncomfortably at the table, his suit suddenly feeling very tight down south. Maybe he’d drag Antonio into a cupboard somewhere after this, just for a quickie.

_‘There were hands buried in his hair, holding him firmly in place as powerful hips forced Antonio’s length deeper and deeper down his throat. He relaxed his mouth and let him fuck his face, drool dripping out the corner of his lips and down his neck._

_“This is what you’ve been after isn’t it, you little whore?”_

_The dominant growl almost made the Italian come right there as he tried to get out a muffled agreement. He lived for the times when his lover got rough with him._

_His head was yanked back, one of the hands letting go so Antonio could quickly give his cock a few rough strokes before coming over Lovino’s face. Eyes closed, Lovino could feel it dripping down. He opened up his mouth and tried to lick it up, sinking to using his fingers to scoop up trickles and carry them to his mouth._

_“Fuck…” Antonio breathed, before reaching out and yanking on his hair to pull his head back. Lovino went still and silent. “I think you’ve earnt a reward for that, si?”_

_The throaty purr suddenly made the Italian aware of just how hard he’d got from sucking him off. He mewled softly and shifted. Antonio leaned back a bit and patted the tops of his thighs, inviting him to sit. Lovino straddled him, legs shamelessly wide, and waited for that reward._

_A loud moan echoed around the room as a hand wrapped around his own length. Lovino’s breath caught in his throat as he felt those callouses from his guitar and from years caring for tomatoes brush and scrape over his skin._

_With Antonio’s name on his lips, pleasure rushed through his body and he came over their bodies.’_

Sudden paranoia hit as his eyes flicked covertly around the table. Sure, Greece was napping, his brother was playing Neko Atsume under the table, and France was doodling roses and hearts on his papers, to name a few of the slackers, but Lovino still felt like everyone  could read on his face exactly how he had been entertaining himself.

 _‘If you can read my mind, cough.’_  He thought, as loudly as he could

Across the table from him, Antonio suddenly went into a coughing fit. Their eyes locked. Both faces flushed a bright red.

_Fuck._


End file.
